


Snow Angels

by black_hat_with_bells



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, spoilers for season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hat_with_bells/pseuds/black_hat_with_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to make it clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girljustdied](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=girljustdied).



> written for girljustdied: prompt : snow angel

Karen lay in the snow, as still as she could be under the tracks. 

They had found what used to be her father, and Karen was left wondering how in the hell cops find out these kind of things. Because can you say cleanest break ever? Under the pure white snow, in the pristine lake. 

Nice clean break from this dirty old world. She lit a cigarette and was idle, tugging on her nose ring, and she was so fucking cold but she wasn't about to get up. She couldn't even feel her toes. She heard the sound of footsteps, and she didn't have to raise her head. Lip had a certain way of walking. He had a confidence and certainty that was chiseled into him through all life's bullshit. She admired it and yet right now, she hated the crisp sound approaching. 

"Hey," Lip said, laying besides her. She waited because although she still wanted to push him away, although her head was still full of dynamite ready to ignite at one wrong word, he had fought for her. In the aftermath, she didn't want to think about it. He leaned over her, his eyes steady and always carrying a hint of age, a hint of exhaustion underneath. "It's fucking cold out here." 

She offered him the cigarette. He took it gratefully and lay there on top of her. 

She moved her arms a little, her legs, and he watched her. "You made pretty much the perfect angel," he said. 

She began to mess it up--

He stopped her. "Karen," he began, and she wanted to make it clear. 

"I'm not sorry," she said, and if he took it to mean she wasn't sorry about certain things with him, then that was his own problem. He didn't. He put out the cigarette in the snow. What the fuck was he supposed to do with this now? With her now?

"I hate angels," he said, and she looked up at him. "They aren't here with us. They aren't real."

"They could be," she said, thinking the only ones that would be on earth are those that fell on their asses on the way down. "They leave because they can't stand all the shit." 

"That's why they are pure," he said, as if it was a dirty word, "they don't care fuck all for anyone but themselves. They don't want to be touched. It's their own damn problem."

She reached out with her cold glove and began to grind against him. "I'm definitely not an angel."

"Thank God," he hissed out and in the bitter cold, he wrapped his arms around her, and when he was inside of her, she didn't think about anything, her cold fingers digging into his shoulders. Karen began to warm up, his body a safe haven, a magnetic attraction. He felt sweaty and dirty and this was beginning to matter more and more. It was dirty, to fuck so soon after. It had to be for him too, but she wasn't ashamed to be dirty right now. 

She was too cold to cry and maybe she didn't have to this time.


End file.
